In currently available vehicle suspensions, it is common to provide a V-bar linkage between the axle and the frame rails, in order to position the axle and to control forces generated by the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle.
In one currently available system, a bracket is mounted on the axle, the bracket being adapted to engage two horizontally oriented bushing pins. Surrounding each bushing pin is the end of an arm in the linkage, the two arms extending outwardly at an angle from one another to form a "V" shaped bar, the distal ends of the arms being coupled to opposing frame rails. Each of the distal ends of the two arms is coupled to a frame rail via a horizontally oriented bushing pin that is coupled to a bracket that in turn is connected to the frame rail.
In another currently available system, the connection between the arms of a V-bar linkage and the frame is similar to that described above, however the vertex of the V-bar linkage is a single ball joint, such that the angle formed between the two arms is fixed.
Although currently available systems provide acceptable results, it is believed that an improved V-bar linkage may be achieved.